one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Guidelines
Hello Heroes! Welcome to the One Shot wiki! A wiki for One Shot, Campaign and all affiliated podcasts. The fans of the shows have in my experience been an excellent bunch, and I have had no reason as of yet to use my ban-hammer, but I think it is better to lay the ground rules before any issues arise. General Guidelines There are several ways to communicate on this wiki: we have forums, comment sections, a chat and of course the wiki pages themselves. These guidelines apply to any way you communicate via this wiki. We will not tolerate any form of discrimination! Racism, sexism, transphobia, homophobia, abelism or similar behavior will lead to being banned from the wiki. Respect and kindness. Keep your tone civil, and don't throw insults. If someone asks you to stop interacting with them, respect that. Continuing to engage someone who has asked you to stop will count as harassment, and will lead to banning. This includes outreach to try and make peace; you are entitled to apologize, not to be forgiven. Harassment of a user outside of the wiki will also lead to banning. You will not be banned or punished for becoming angry or heated, but if you get told by a moderator to calm down, do as they say. Criticism is fine, hate is not. If you have an issue with anything on the site, or on any of the podcasts, take it up in a civil manner. Please do also read this post about engaging with content creators. Depending on the severity of an infraction a simple warning may suffice, but users are not entitled to second chances. Ultimately, any decisions on banning will be made by Sofia or a moderator. It is not up for debate, but we are glad to listen to general feedback on how to improve the site and make it a nicer place for everyone. Editing Anyone can edit on this wiki. You don't need to get any approval, but we do ask you to create an account. We try and keep an attitude of inclusivity, which means we'd rather have nice editors than good ones. This is something for and by the community, so if you want to write but have poor English skills, can't figure out how to format pages or mess up all your links, don't worry. Write! We have editors who can spell and format who will eventually clean up messy pages. You can always ask for help at the , or check out our to find a specific person to ask. If you do want to edit, we ask you to try your best to make the pages nice and relevant. Check out this forum post to get started, have a look around on the forums, and see how other pages are edited. If you edit someone else's text, make sure you know why. Correcting mistakes is always fine, and sometimes a text is in need of an overhaul, but please don't replace their text with yours because you think yours is better or funnier. Make sure your edit serves a purpose. Finally, as I said, don't be afraid to mess up, we can roll back updates and we are glad for every editor here. You will not be banned for mistakes or bad edits; as long as you are not actively sabotaging pages, you are fine. New Pages If you can't find a page you think ought to be there, do create it. Try and make sure it isn't there under another name first, or it's covered under something else. Some featured games for example, don't have their own pages because they are modules for another RPG, and can be found under that page instead. New episodes are added by our friendly local bot r2d20, so there is no need to add new pages for them; if you can't find a particular episode page, ask in the forums. New episodes might need a little editing to add information R2 couldn't find though, so feel free to look over the latest episodes and flesh out the pages. Campaign Campaign takes part in the Star Wars universe, and as such there are loads of information that technically exist in the universe that will not have a page on this wiki. This wiki is not a Star Wars wiki. For a page on something from Star Wars to be relevant on this wiki it need to fulfill a few criteria: * It needs to have come up in Campaign in a significant way * It needs to contain significant information relevant to Campaign * or contain information that contradicts Star Wars canon For examples, lightsabers do occur in Campaign, but there is no relevant lore in Campaign that makes that page relevant on the wiki. If you want to link to a page about lightsabers, use Wookieepedia. Phindar however, while also having a page on Wookieepedia, is the host planet of BHIKKE, and home of several NPCs, so a page on Phindar is relevant to the wiki. Images We love to use images on this wiki, but we love artists even more. That is why we want permission to use all fanart that we put up on the site. As we respect artists, we will ask once and wait for the answer. If they don't answer or say no, that is that. We credit artists as they like, with name and links in the description, and a name credit when we use a photo on a page. If you use art from a game, or a photo for a profile, we can upload it under fair use. If your art is up on the site and you have not given consent, or you would like to withdraw consent or change a credit, contact Sofia and it will be taken care of asap. When uploading a picture, make sure to check the correct copyright information. Click more options when uploading a picture to see options for copyright information. Disputes Sometimes people may have disagreements on what should and should not be on the wiki. Please take it up on the forums and we will try and work it out as a community. If it is a Kanan issue, Kat is the ultimate arbitrator on what is and isn't Kanan, but we will not hound her for answers. Asking is fine, but no dog piling and respect her time. Category:General One Shot